


De secretos, magia y familia

by eminahinata



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Clint Barton quiere matar a alguien, Clint necesita un abrazo, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Erica y Boyd están vivos, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, No importa lo que diga Jeff Davis, Sheriff Stilinski tiene secretos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eminahinata/pseuds/eminahinata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La madre de Stiles no es lo que todos creen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues sí, otro crossever. Yo soy fan de los crossover, así que no me arrepiento de nada. Al principio fue un poco difícil escribir ésta idea, pero ha sido genial hacerlo y me siento feliz con el resultado. El nombre de Stiles, en éste ocasión, es uno de los tantos nombres que le han dado a Odín:-Glapsviðr (que se pronuncia Glapsvid o Glapsvin) y su significado es “El que engaña rápido, El de artimañas rápidas, Hacedor de Locura, Sabio en palabras mágicas”. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

**Capítulo 1**

Steve está preocupado por la actual situación, un poco temeroso de sólo pensar que podría encontrarse en aquel pueblo que llamó tanto la atención del derrotado Loki a manos de un grupo que en primera estancia parecía que se matarían unos a otros. Eran tan sólo unos meses desde entonces, pero las pesadillas seguían a toda fuerza sometiéndolo a lo que pudo haber sido sí….

Niega con la cabeza, decidido a que no pensaría más en eso, porque la realidad es que lo han logrado y está orgulloso por eso.

Con un suave movimiento observa al resto de sus compañeros en el pequeño avión proporcionado por SHIELD, frunciendo el ceño levemente cuando nota como Natasha limpiaba su arma con su característica expresión de poker como si fuera lo más normal de la vida. Bueno, para ella tal vez lo es, piensa distraídamente mientras pasa su vista hasta donde Clint dormita al lado de Coulson, sonriendo cuando ve como el agente se concentra en los papeles en sus manos. Es bueno tenerlo de regreso.

Todo comenzó cuando Nick Fury lo convocó para una pequeña reunión hace unos días y, directamente al grano porque el hombre no podía ir por las ramas aunque de eso dependiera su vida, le mandó en una misión con Hawkeye y Black Widow a un pequeño pueblo de California, donde se confirmó que Loki estuvo durante unos días y _era necesario determinar si se encontraban en peligro, Capitán Rogers._

—Cinco minutos para el aterrizaje —escucha al piloto decir, por lo que asiente y ajusto la gorra de los Mets en la cabeza.

Media hora después los cuatro de ellos se encuentran en un coche negro, Clint usando sus dedos como improvisadas baquetas en el volante mientras conduce bajo las instrucciones de Coulson.

—¿Y qué realmente estamos buscando? —pregunta nuevamente Clint en un resoplido—. Por lo que sabemos Loki estuvo hace meses aquí. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho habrá desaparecido para ésta fecha.

Desde la parte trasera ve como Coulson hace todo lo posible para no suspirar hastiado por la pregunta de su subordinado, admirando la eterna paciencia del otro hombre. A su lado Natasha resopla, sus ojos nunca dejando la ventana.

—Todavía persiste una señal —dice Coulson—. A pesar que parece ser que siempre anda en movimiento, su mayor concentración es en ésta área —señala—. Esa casa en específico.

Clint detiene el auto a una cuadra, dejando a la vista una casa suburbana de dos niveles y enfrente un auto patrulla estacionado. Frunce el ceño, un poco desconcertado, y con rapidez baja del auto siguiendo a sus compañeros. Coulson se acerca, él al lado derecho del agente, tocando la puerta con tranquilidad, Natasha y Clint pendientes de la poca actividad que hay alrededor. Pronto escuchan el trote torpe que se dirige a la puerta, luego algo tropezando y cayendo y un “¡Estoy bien!” de una voz que claramente proviene de un adolescente. Sonríe suavemente, escuchando el suspiro apenas perceptible que vino de un hombre en el interior, suponiendo que se trata del padre.

La puerta se abre y frente a ellos aparece un adolescente que los deja helados, porque ahí se encuentra una versión joven de Loki, viéndolos con los mismos ojos miel con clara intriga en ellos.

—Uh… ¿Hola? —pregunta el chico, retorciéndose en su lugar e intentando cubrir parte de su cuerpo con la puerta. Alza una ceja ante eso—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Coulson carraspea.

—Nosotros…

—¿Stiles? ¿Qué sucede? —escucha una voz masculina desde la cocina y el chico mueve sus ojos con nerviosismo, centrando su mirada en él antes de posarla en Clint por un tiempo más largo.

—Uh… Creo que el Capitán América está en el porche, papá —responde, notando como la ceja de Coulson se alza casi hasta su cabello.

—Joven Stilinski —sonríe Coulson amablemente—. Nos gustaría hablar con usted y su padre… preferentemente en un lugar más privado.

El chico frunce el ceño a ellos.

—¿Capitán América? —la voz se hizo más cercana y pronto ve a un hombre mayor tras el adolescente, notando vagamente el uniforme de policía que lleva puesto.

Un paso tras él Clint contiene el aliento en un jadeo, llamando la atención de él y de sus otros dos compañeros, viendo como los ojos de Hawkeye se abrían más y más a cada segundo, nunca despegando sus ojos del rostro del otro hombre.

—¿Barney?

* * *

 

El silencio es demasiado incómodo. Está seguro que podría cortar toda la tensión con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Con una sonrisa acepta la taza de café que el adolescente (recordando como torpemente se presentó como Stiles) le entrega antes de seguir con las tazas de Coulson y Natasha, los tres sentados en la sala de la casa Stilinski mientras escuchan como Clint y el Sr. Stilinski (que al parecer era el hermano que Hawkeye creyó muerto todos estos años) discuten.

—¡Todo esté tiempo creí que estabas muerto!

—Clint…

—No, no lo hagas. No intentes usar ese tono comprensivo conmigo —escucha el bufido de su compañero—. ¿Cómo incluso es que estas vivo, eh? ¿Cómo es que pasaste desapercibido todo éste tiempo?

Ve como Stiles, sentado en el sillón individual, comienza a mover su pierna derecha en un gesto nervioso, su labio inferior entre los dientes y constantes miradas preocupadas dirigidas a la cocina. Suspira y se pone de pie, dispuesto a detener la discusión por el bien del más joven, captando la mirada que Natasha le lanzaba al chico. Es inevitable, el parecido es enorme.

—Clint —llama, de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, viendo la postura encorvada del hombre mayor sentado a la mesa y a Clint unos metros alejado, sus brazos cruzados como si de esa forma podría protegerse de lo que sucedía.

No debía ser fácil.

Clint sólo le manda una mirada asesina, resoplando y caminando hasta el salón, seguido un poco después por el Sr. Stilinski con los ojos demostrando toda la tristeza que sentía a pesar de que el resto de su cuerpo grita autoridad.

—Bueno —carraspea Coulson—, esto no me lo esperaba. Pero no es por eso que hemos venido a hablar con usted, Sr. Stilinski —fija su mirada en Stiles—. La verdad es que hemos venido por la constante señal de energía mágica que se conoce como Loki…

Observa como ambos hombres Stilinski se tensan en el nombre, cosa que nota el resto.

Coulson frunce apenas el ceño.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —pregunta rápidamente el hombre mayor, acercándose un paso a su hijo. Coulson sonríe con esa sonrisa cortes que a veces le daba miedo.

—Hemos, también, notado que gran parte de esa energía se concentra en su casa, Sr. Stilinski —dice el agente—. Y por nuestra tecnología podemos afirmar que se encuentra en éste salón, en éste momento —voltea hacia el adolescente.

Luego de eso fue una falta de definición.

En un movimiento rápido el Sr. Stilinski sacó a su hijo para ponerse frente a él, apuntando con su arma hacia Coulson al mismo tiempo que Natasha apuntaba al Sr. Stilinski, Clint y él en posiciones defensivas.

—Sr. Stilinski, por favor baje el arma —pide Coulson, alzando sus manos en un gesto que tenía la intención de ser inofensivo, acción que hizo que el hombre estrechara los ojos.

—Quiero que se larguen de mi casa —dice el Sr. Stilinski, su voz denotando una autoridad que se le hizo muy similar a la de Fury. Clint se tensa en su lugar, frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo que estés en posición para decirnos que hacer, Barney —dice Clint con una sonrisa comemierda. El hombre mayor lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

—Puedo como el Sheriff de Beacon Hills —espeta, consiguiendo una mirada claramente molesta en su compañero—. Sino salen en los próximos segundos los arrestare por allanamiento de morada y acoso a menores.

—Papá… —susurra Stiles tras su padre, viéndolos con cierta incertidumbre.

Se mueve lentamente por la habitación, un poco sorprendido por como el Sr. Stilinski mantenía su atención en los cuatro de ellos, hasta llegar a la puerta. Clint vuelve a resoplar, caminando hasta la puerta sin apartar la vista de su hermano y sobrino seguido poco después por Natasha y Coulson, consientes que si se oponían esto podría volverse en un verdadero problema. Lo cual no es lo más factible.

Salen de la casa y sin despegar los ojos de la puerta se dirigen al auto en silencio.

Esto es más allá de problemático.

* * *

 

Clint está enojado. ¿Enojado? Enojado es una palabra muy pequeña para lo que sentía. Una parte pequeña de su cerebro está feliz, porque, ¡hey!, tiene familia. Pero la mayor parte de su cerebro le dice a la parte más pequeña que se calle, porque Barney lo traiciono hace mucho tiempo y eso no lo podía olvidar. No con todo ese dolor y cicatrices y esa sensación de soledad que lo consumió mucho tiempo.

Respira profundo, notando la mirada insegura que Bruce le manda desde el otro lado de la habitación, todos ahora sentados en un salón esperando a que apareciera Thor.

—Bueno, cosa interesante —escucha a Tony, quien se encorvaba sobre el tablero—. Según esto Stilinski, es decir, el hermano muerto de Clint que resulta no estar tan muerto…

—Tony.

—Bien, bien. John Stilinski, Sheriff de Beacon Hills desde hace nueve años, ha trabajado dieciocho años en la fuerza policial. No hay más registros, salvo las recomendaciones y notas en general del antiguo Sheriff y compañeros. El registro dice que se casó hace diecisiete años con una mujer llamada… —pausa, causando que el resto frunza el ceño—.  Uh, uh. Interesante. El nombre de la mujer dice _Lokke Odinson_ y no hay más registros de ella.

Todos guardan silencio, hasta que Bruce hace un sonido que ha reconocido como el que emite cada vez que se concentra en algo.

—¿No estarán pensando en…?

—No puede ser —resopla, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Steve le manda una mirada simpática, haciendo que se siente más miserable.

—A mí me parece muy posible —dice Tony—. Lo que se me ocurre es que con su magia esa se transformó en una mujer y luego, de alguna forma, conoció a éste hombre y terminaron teniendo un bebé.

Y dicho esto hace que con un movimiento de su mano aparezca el rostro del adolescente (Stiles, recuerda) en la pantalla, todos los ojos bebiendo en el parecido entre Loki y el chico.

—¿Qué dice sobre Lokke Odinson? —pregunta Fury con su habitual seriedad

—Dice que murió en el 2006 en un accidente automovilístico —dice esta vez Bruce, su ceño fruncido sobre sus gafas.

—Hm.

Suspira y baja la vista, porque esto es demasiado. Siente el apretón en su pierna y observa a Natasha a su lado, quien tras esa mascara de frialdad le da una mirada de apoyo, por lo que sonríe suavemente para tranquilizarla aunque sabe que ella puede ver a través de él.

—Bien, al parecer tenemos un semidios en nuestras manos —dice Fury, viéndolo por un momento antes de regresar su vista al resto—. Hay que determinar si es un peligro o no.

—Es sólo un adolescente —dice Steve, su expresión preocupada por el chico.

—Sí, pero no sabemos de lo que es capaz. No sabemos porque razón Loki se acercó a ellos antes de empezar la invasión —señala Fury. Steve suspira.

—¿Y qué quiere hacer? ¿Secuestrar al chico? —bufa Tony.

—No. Vamos a traer al Sr. Stilinski y a… —frunce el ceño.

—En su página de Facebook se hace llamar Stiles —agrega amablemente Coulson al lado del hombre mayor.

—Con el nombre que tiene me puedo hacer una idea del porqué —ríe Tony, consiguiendo una leve amonestación de Bruce—. ¿Qué? ¿Has leído el registro? ¡A penas y si puedo pronunciarlo!

—Tony…

—Ustedes no son nada divertidos —bufa el ingeniero y hace una mueca en comprensión, porque la verdad es que le costaba _leerlo_ —. Entonces, ¿cómo van hacer para traer a un respetado y amado elemento de la policía de un pequeño pueblo y al hijo de dicho elemento de la policía de un pequeño pueblo que, hay que agregar, tiene un promedio de 4.6 y estoy impresionado por sus informes escolares? ¿Alguien?

—Cállate, Stark —gruñe levemente Natasha—. A parte, hay otras cosas que debemos tener en cuenta.

Frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa, Tasha?

—Esto —se levanta y con un movimiento rápido hace que en la pantalla aparezca reportes policiacos—. Ha habido varios asesinatos en el último par de años. De una u otra forma el niño Stilinski siempre se encuentra involucrado.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —dice Coulson, sus ojos siempre serios—. Por lo que hemos investigado el joven Stilinski se encuentra con regularidad en las escenas de crimen, al parecer siempre con una coincidencia —encoge un hombro—. También ha llegado a mencionarse con frecuencia varios nombres —aparece en la pantalla dos hombres, uno de veintitantos años y otro por sus cuarenta—. Los nombres son Derek Hale y Peter Hale, tres de los sobrevivientes de un incendio que ocurrió hace siete años en la casa de la familia Hale.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con Stiles? —pregunta, un poco preocupado.

—Al parecer todos los asesinatos empezaron con la inesperada muerte de Laura Hale, otra sobreviviente, y que Derek Hale regresara a la ciudad. Tenemos reportes de arresto por presunto sospechoso de asesinato denunciado por Scott McCall, quien tiene una relación muy estrecha con el joven Stilinski.

Todos observan los reportes, leyendo con cuidado cada palabra de los asesinatos, entre ellos varios adolescentes, los asesinatos en la estación de policía que termino con un joven ahogado, la supuesta muerte de Jackson Whittemore, denuncias de desapasiones (unos tales Erica Reyes y Vernon Boyd) y varias cosas que quedaban al aire, como la repentina aparición de Cora Hale, quien se creía muerta en el incendio que mato al resto de su familia. Bastante extraño, pero lo más significativo es que de alguna forma Stiles está involucrado de forma indirecta con cada uno.

—Y, de alguna forma, los reportes terminaron enterrados…

—Barney —afirma, porque no hay otra explicación. Ve la mirada de soslayo de Steve e intenta desestimar todo porque hay otras cosas más importantes. Como el hecho que al parecer su sobrino (¡y mierda! Aún lo desconcertaba) empezaba a seguir los pasos de su padre… ¿madre? Ah. Lo que sea. De verdad que era confuso.

Cuando se despertó esa mañana nunca se imaginó que terminara de ésta manera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Stiles suspira, viendo a su padre moverse por toda la casa mientras recoge sus cosas para salir de Beacon Hills lo antes posible. Y el pensamiento lo hace miserable.

Luego de que los agentes de SHIELD, tres de ellos parte de los Vengadores y al parecer uno de ellos el hermano menor de su padre que había escuchado hablar en algunas ocasiones (mierda), salieran de la casa su padre se puso en contacto con algunos viejos amigos del otro lado de la ley, pidiendo de vuelta algunos favores para desaparecer lo antes posible. Y él sabe porque, sus padres nunca hicieron un verdadero esfuerzo en ocultar sus raíces. Pero que quede claro que él no los amaba menos por eso. Él sabe lo arrepentido que su padre ha vivido por su pasado y por qué su madre tiene tanto rencor. También sabe que su madre lo ama y ama a su padre tanto que hizo todo lo posible para no involucrarlos, razón por la cual se presentó hace meses para informarles lo que sucedería y que estuvieran preparados. Su padre y su madre discutieron, por supuesto, pero al final fue más grande el rencor de su madre y su padre desistió por el bien de todos.

Así que ahora su padre y él se preparaban para escapar, bastante seguros de que los de SHIELD regresarían luego de sumar dos más dos.

Revisa su teléfono y hace una mueca al notar las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de texto por parte de la manada, seguramente extrañados con él faltando a la escuela ese día.

_De Scott McCall: ¡Amigo! ¿Dónde estás? Recuerda que tenemos ensayo para la presentación de la graduación._

Oh, sí, la graduación. El entrenador insistió en que practicaran la entrada y entrega de diplomas para que no hicieran el ridículo en el gran día, con Lydia y él siendo los oradores del día. Suspira y guarda el teléfono en el bolsillo, guardando su laptop en la mochila y algunos libros que con anterioridad borro su nombre, su ropa cuidadosamente guardada en un maletín ya en el auto que uno de los amigos de su padre vino por la madrugada a entregar.

Mierda.

Se sienta en la superficie de la cama y respira contando del 1 al 10 para mantener su corazón estable, la situación cayendo de golpe sobre él. Está dejando todo atrás, a sus amigos y a todo el esfuerzo que hizo durante el último año para llegar hasta donde se encuentra hoy en día. Toma otro trago de aire, logrando que su magia se mantenga bajo control, recordando las palabras de su madre cuando era pequeño.

—Stiles.

—Ya voy, papá —dice, tomando la mochila sobre su hombro y caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose un momento para dejar su teléfono sobre el escritorio con tristeza, sabiendo que esto es por el bien de su familia. Por mucho que quisiera a toda esa bola de inadaptados (y sí, después de mucho llego a aceptar a Peter e incluso a tenerle un poco de cariño) sabe que ellos no entenderían.

Ahora son su padre y él, esperando que su madre esté bien sea donde sea que éste y que algún día tengan la oportunidad de reunirse de nuevo.

* * *

 

Scott hace un ruido frustrado cuando lo manda al buzón de voz por undécima vez esa mañana. ¿Dónde diablos está Stiles?

—Scott —llama tras él Allison, una mano confortable en su hombro haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor—. Estoy segura que está bien. Tal vez se quedó sin batería y todavía está durmiendo. Sabes cómo es Stiles.

Suspira, porque eso es tal vez lo que ocurre, pero la paranoia es algo que lo ha mantenido vivo en el último año, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Llamare a Derek y le diré que vaya a dar un vistazo —dice Cora, alzando el móvil a su oreja, el resto de la manada haciendo un pequeño círculo  en una clase vacía, todavía un poco divertido por el hecho que Danny consiguió que todos tuvieran la misma hora libre.

Observa como Erica apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Boyd, el sentimiento de inseguridad, que lo seguía después de que Stiles se las arreglo (accidentalmente luego de terminar el ritual del darach) traer de regreso a la rubia, cada vez menos en su pecho. Isaac se encuentra de pie al otro lado de donde Cora se encuentra sentada en el escritorio, Danny, Lydia y Jackson (quien regreso al final como un as bajo la manga para ayudarlos contra los alfa) un poco más atrás hablando con suavidad, la persistente mirada de Jackson en él preguntando donde se encuentra el humano que hace falta en el grupo.

—Dice que ira con Peter a ver qué sucede —escucha a Cora luego de cortar la llamada con el Alfa. Vuelve a suspirar.

—Algo no se siente bien —expone sus preocupaciones. Allison se inclina a su lado, su presencia siempre confortándolo. El resto frunce el ceño, porque todos han llegado a confiar en sus instintos y ciertamente algo no se sentía bien.

* * *

 

Derek detiene el Camaro a una distancia segura de la casa Stilinski, en la actualidad siendo rodeada por autos patrulla y camionetas negras de la cual salen personas uniformadas de negro y azul, la palabra SHIELD estampada en las espaldas de cada persona, algunas vecinas curiosas acercándose a la casa del sheriff del pueblo, consiente que los habitantes de la casa no se encuentran a pesar que el auto patrulla y el jeep siguen estacionados en el lugar habitual. A su lado Peter se inclina, frunciendo el ceño en confusión ante la escena. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ve como la compañera del Sheriff se acerca hasta el que parce ser el encargado, un traje perfectamente planchado haciendo que se vea con autoridad dicho hombre.

—Disculpe —llama la policía—. Sargento Anderson, compañera de John Stilinski. ¿Puedo saber que hacen en la casa del Sheriff de Beacon Hills?

El hombre endereza su postura, una sonrisa cortes en sus características dándole una aire peligroso.

—Agente Coulson, división SHIELD —ofrece la mano, gesto que la mujer devuelve con desconfianza—. Y con respecto a la pregunta, no hay mucho que pueda decir.

Peter, Anderson y él fruncen el ceño al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué quería una organización como SHIELD en la casa Stilinski?

—Sí, bueno. Eso no es suficiente —se cruza de brazos la mujer, un par de compañeros tras ella acercándose un poco más. El Agente Coulson es llamado por uno de sus subordinados y camina hacia el interior, seguido de cerca por los tres policías—.  El Sheriff no se presenta a trabajar en la mañana y la llamada de la dirección de la preparatoria informando que el hijo del sheriff no se ha presentado a clases y cuando venimos a ver el porqué de sus ausencias nos encontramos con varias camionetas de SHIELD rodeando la casa como si en el interior viviera un criminal o algo por el estilo. Así que nos dirá que sucede en este momento o lo retendré por presunto sospechoso de la desaparición del Sheriff y su hijo.

Escucha, los humanos en el interior de la casa revolviendo las cosas mientras el Agente Coulson suspira suavemente.

—Verá, Sargento Anderson, en este momento nos encontramos en la investigación de un criminal fugitivo desde hace veinte años, su nombre es Barney Barton… también conocido como John Stilinski.

Espera. _¿Qué?_

Jadea y voltea a ver a su tío con los ojos abiertos por sorpresa, la misma expresión reflejada en el otro hombre. ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¡Eso no es posible! Con rapidez manda un mensaje en masa a la manada para que se presenten en su apartamento lo antes posible, las preguntas remolinándose en su cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es posible! —exclama Anderson, diciendo en voz alta los pensamientos de quienes conocen al Sheriff.

—Sargento Anderson —llama el Agente Coulson—. Sería de mucha ayuda que nos dispusiera de toda la información que posean del Sr. John Stilinski. Por la evidencia que hemos recolectado el Sr. Stilinski ha huido llevándose consigo a su hijo.

—Nosotros… —dice la Sargento Anderson.

—Sargento Anderson, sé que es difícil creer esto, pero, como he dicho antes, sería de mucha ayuda que nos brindara dicha información….

Ya no escucha, acelerando el auto por la dirección contraria, no notando la figura que los estuvo vigilando en todo momento.

Media hora más tarde se encuentra relatando lo que escucharon al resto de la manada, expresiones incrédulas en todo momento.

—¡Eso es imposible! —grita Scott, de pie en un rebote y su expresión cada vez más desesperada. Allison se acerca intentado calmarlo, un ceño fruncido estropeando sus facciones delicadas.

El resto guarda silencio, analizando la nueva información con los ojos perdidos en el suelo y paredes. Peter suspira, sentando a la mesa con una taza de café en mano con la inscripción “Zombi-lobo” en blanco que recuerda Stiles le dio como una broma hace algunos meses.

_Stiles._

Mierda y más mierda.

Scott se mueve por el salón, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Allison, el móvil pegado a la oreja y gruñendo cada que lo manda al buzón de voz. Isaac se encoge en su lugar al lado de Cora y nota como Danny pasa un brazo por los hombros, intentando dar comodidad al hombre lobo que se ve realmente afectado por la noticia, Cora dando un leve apretón en la rodilla del rubio. Pero también nota como los ojos de Danny se han vuelto extrañamente distantes y su rostro no demuestra ninguna emoción y recuerda lo cercano que el moreno se hizo de Stiles en el transcurso de unos meses.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunta Boyd, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Erica resopla a su lado.

—Vamos a buscarlos. Eso es lo que haremos —dice la rubia con los brazos cruzados y retándolo con la mirada como si en cualquier momento se opondrá a lo dicho.

No hay forma en el mundo que permitirá que uno de su manada sea arrebatado del lugar al que pertenece. Ha aprendido su error antes, no va permitirse volver a cometerlo.

Se aleja unos pasos, el móvil en su oreja.

—Wade, necesito que hagas algo por mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Clint frunce el ceño con inconformidad, caminando por toda la casa observando con atención cada detalle del lugar. Se detiene frente a una pared de la cual cuelgan algunas fotografías, su corazón latiendo un poco más rápido cuando capta una en especial: En ella se encuentra su hermano con un aspecto más joven sonriendo a la cámara con uno de sus brazos rodeando a una hermosa mujer que _era Loki_ , quien tenía en brazos a un pequeño niño no mayor de cuatro años que tenía una expresión ligeramente confusa viendo a la mujer quien besaba la mejilla del niño.

Realmente parecían felices.

—Vaya —silba Stark tras él—. Loki puede ser una mujer hermosa. Me pregunto si el niño también puede cambiar de forma, hm.

—¡Tony! —susurra Bruce.

—¿Qué? ¡Es simple curiosidad científica!

—Ah, no tienes remedio.

—Pfff.

Sí, niños. Sólo Tony Stark podía hacer que cualquier hombre se volviera en un niño con su comportamiento.

Centra de nuevo la vista en la fotografía, absorbiendo en cada una de las líneas y características de las tres personas plasmadas, preguntándose otra vez cómo es que Barney y Loki, de entre todos, se conocieron. Cómo.

—Tenemos algo —dice Natasha entrando por la puerta, sus ojos siempre fríos centrándose en él—. Han visto a dos hombres con las descripciones de los Stilinski en San Francisco, hace una hora.

—¿Qué ha dicho Thor? —pregunta Bruce al lado de Tony, éste revisando la biblioteca  haciendo ruidos con la boca cuando encontraba algo que llamara su atención.

—Ha dicho que hablara con Odín para permitirle traer con él a Loki.

—Para un Dios que afirma odiar a la humanidad no lo demuestra mucho casándose y teniendo un hijo con uno.

—¡Tony!

—¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

 

El viaje a San Francisco fue rápido y sin distracciones, algunos de los agentes de SHIELD moviéndose por la ciudad lo más discretamente posible mucho antes de que llegaran, haciendo todo lo posible para pasar desapercibidos.

—Los han visto dejando la ciudad por el oeste —escucha a Tasha, por lo que con un rápido movimiento hace un giro a la izquierda y presiona el acelerador, la débil protesta de Tony en su oído que lo sigue en el otro auto con Bruce y Steve—. Clint…

—Está bien, Tasha, está bien —dice y la mujer a su lado suspira, desconectando el comunicador por unos momentos.

—No estás bien, Clint —resopla con fastidio y Tasha sólo vuelve a suspirar.

—No sé cómo… No sé cómo debo reaccionar, Tasha —ríe sin humor—. Mi hermano… a quien creí muerto durante todo este tiempo andaba por ahí haciéndose una vida y teniendo una familia mientras yo… —niega con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, Clint. Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de hablar con él.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Jugar a la familia feliz con un fugitivo de la ley, un adolescente que al parecer es un asesino en serie y un Dios que quiso matarnos a todos? —vuelve a reír sin humos y siente la mirada ligeramente frustrada de la pelirroja en el perfil de su rostro.

Guardan silencio y cuando cruza y sigue recto, unos kilómetros más, encuentra el auto negro en donde su hermano y sobrino huían a la orilla de la carretera, agentes SHIELD rodeando el área y a alguien ladrando órdenes.

Han vuelto a evadirlos y parte de él sonríe porque eso es tan de Barney.

* * *

 

Stiles observa su reflejo en el espejo, su cabello rojizo cayendo en adulaciones sobre sus hombros cubiertos por la chaqueta negra −que combina perfectamente con sus botas, muchas gracias−, enmarcando sus facciones más delicadas y femeninas por su actual apariencia

—Cariño —escucha a su padre, quien se esconde en una chaqueta casi igual a la de él (ella) y una gorra azul, fuera del vestidor. Suspira y vuelve a observar su reflejo, una pequeña sonrisa deslizándose en su cara al cerciorarse que, sí, es atractiva. Sale y su padre pone está sonrisa burlona mientras lo observa, por lo que frunce el ceño y hace un gesto para que caminen a la caja registradora de la pequeña tienda a las afueras de San Francisco, pensando en seguir hasta San Joaquin en donde se esconderán unos días con un amigo de su padre.

Pagan con sólo una mirada curiosa de la cajera, y salen hasta donde han guardado el auto rojo que su padre ha robado en San Francisco hace unas horas. Observa por la comisura de su ojo al otro hombre, que gracias a su entrenamiento como policía y por la vida que tuvo antes de ser policía, se mantiene en alerta ante cualquier cambio a su alrededor.

—Ya sabes —dice, haciendo una mueca ante lo agudeza de su voz—, puedo cambiar tu apariencia.

Su padre lo observa (la observa) con una diversión palpable en su rostro, negando con la cabeza un segundo después.

—Está bien, cariño, no quiero que te agotes —suspira y mira a su padre con reproche, trotando suavemente hasta el lado del copiloto del auto rojo y subiendo cuando la puerta es desbloqueada.

—No me trates como porcelana, papá —recrimina cuando el auto se mueve—. He estado corriendo con lobos el último año, ¿recuerdas? Y mi magia está más estable, muchas gracias.

Su padre ríe y da un giro a la derecha para dirigirse a la carretera, cayendo en un agradable silencio. Teniendo en cuenta que son fugitivos de la ley. Y eso lo hace tan emocionante, de verdad que sí.

Están en camino por una hora más cuando la gasolina empieza a escasear y gracias a los Dioses hay una distribuidora unos quinientos metros adelante, por lo que se detienen y él (ella) se encamina hasta la tienda al lado dejando a su padre encargarse de la gasolina. Entra a la tienda, consiente de las miradas de los dos hombre jóvenes que le lanzan desde el otro lado, y camina hasta donde se encuentran las gaseosas y se detiene por unos segundos a analizar sus opciones, haciendo lista también de lo que comprara, incluyendo algunas bolsas de frituras y unos cuantos dulces (porque necesitan mucha azúcar para el viaje, hm).

Extrae un paquete y hace un pequeño giro, su vestido morado haciendo una pequeña ondulación en la parte trasera, para caminar hasta donde están las bolsas y los dulces. Cuando está satisfecho (satisfecha) de lo que tiene entre manos, camina hasta la caja registradora poniendo los ojos en blanco mentalmente ante la sonrisa coqueta del dispensador, tomando todo con ella en bolsas plásticas hasta el auto rojo en donde su padre ya lo (la) espera.

Está por salir cuando ve como unos autos negros rodean a su padre y el auto rojo, sorprendida por la rapidez con la que los encontraron, y ve como su padre hace un gesto para que huya, sus manos alzadas en rendición cuando agentes  aparecen de los autos apuntando con armas. Ejerce presión en la bolsa y, lo más disimuladamente posible, se escabulle tras la tienda y corre hacía el bosque, murmurando en todo el camino con la esperanza que el hechizo libere a su padre. Una explosión tras ella la detiene y es cuando escucha el tan familiar rugido de los lobos.

¿Cómo diablos los han encontrado?, piensa viendo la nube negra que ha formado al explosión, inconsciente a los que la están rodeando

—No te muevas —escucha a su espalda y jadea por la sorpresa, la bolsa cayendo a la tierra. Alza las manos y se voltea lentamente para encontrarse con la puta Black Widow, su parte fan chillando de la emoción y la otra parte racional aterrorizado.

—¿Hola? —hace un gesto débil con la mano, tensándose cuando la mirada de la mujer se estrecha en el movimiento—. Es bueno verte, de verdad que lo es, pero sería mucho mejor si dejaras de apuntarme con un arma que puede matarme rápidamente. Así que, oh gran mujer del espionaje, ¿podrías bajar tan sólo un poquito esa cosa? Que me está dando miedo.

—¿Siempre hablas tanto?

—Uh, ¿sí?

Es en ese momento cuando escucha un gruñido y ve como la figura a penas transformada de Derek salta hacia Black Widow con la intensión de herir y no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, _porque Derek se lanzó hacia Black Widow_. La pelirroja salta evitando a penas las garras del Alfa, quien se coloca frente a él (ella) con la intención de proteger.

—Derek… —susurra y el hombre mayor voltea a verlo (verla) con sorpresa en sus ojos rojos cuando lo ve… _la  ve_. Se ruboriza y no, Stiles, no es momento para esto.

—Después hablaremos de esto —gruñe y sólo asiente porque está demasiado entretenido (entretenida) viendo como la pelirroja alza su arma con intensión de disparar, cosa que Derek nota y se mueve para lanzarlos fuera del proyectil. Vuelve a escuchar los gruñidos de la manada al fondo mientras los ve acercarse junto con su padre hacia ellos, Derek nunca perdiendo sus ojos de Black Widow.

—Stiles —lo (la) abraza y se toma un momento para burlarse de las expresiones desconcertadas de la manada al verla.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Sólo unos rasguños —dice atropelladamente el hombre y siente en su pecho los latidos acelerados en el otro pecho. Derek gruñe y el resto de la manada se tensa, alistándose en posiciones entrenadas, cuando observa con cierta fascinación como aparece de entre los árboles Hawkeye y Capitán América a los extremos, un sonido de aterrizaje haciendo presenta a Iron Man tras la manada.

—Ya deja esto, Barney —escucha a Hawkeye, apuntando con una de sus flechas, y su padre se tensa a su lado. Allison apunta al hombre con una de sus flechas.

—Por favor —dice Capitán América—, sólo queremos hablar.

—Por supuesto, _hablar_ —espeta Lydia al lado de Jackson, sus brazos cruzados bajo el busto y dando una mirada irritada a los héroes.

—Está bien, está bien —dice su padre, dando un paso y soltándola—. Iré con ustedes si dejan ir a los chicos.

—Eso no puede ser así, Sr. Stilinski —y sí, ahí se encuentra Nick Fury saliendo de la oscuridad—. Su hijo representa una potencial amenaza para la humanidad y debemos cerciorarnos que eso no sea así —dice y todos los hombres lobos gruñen.

—Mi hijo no representa una amenaza —dice airadamente su padre, sus ojos estrechándose en la figura oscura del otro hombre.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus progenitores es un fugitivo de la ley y otro es un Dios nórdico que quiso hace tan sólo unos meses destruir a la Tierra, es difícil de creer.

—Iron Man —recrimina Capitán América.

—¿De qué está hablando? —escucha a Scott y voltea a verlo con cierta timidez.

—Espera —la ve Isaac—, ¿tu madre es Loki?

—Creí que Mamá Stilinski estaba muerta —dice Scott viéndolo (viéndola) con sus grandes ojos de cachorro.

—Es… complicado —baja la vista y siente a su padre tensado. Erica se acerca y le toma de la mano, de pie a su lado reconfortándolo (reconfortándola).

Los Vengadores ven esto con diferentes grados de interés, se da cuenta.

Nick Fury suspira.

Es en ese momento cuando su padre saca un arma desde la parte trasera de su pantalón y dispara hacia el espía, haciendo que el resto de los vengadores reaccionen. Black Widow dispara y con horror observa como la bala da contra el costado izquierdo del pecho de su padre, quien cae al suelo en un ruido sordo y él (ella) grita.

—¡Sheriff!

—¡PAPÁ! —suelta la mano de Erica y corre hacia su padre, no prestando atención a los lobos peleando contra los vengadores o al hecho de que Allison ha disparado la flecha a Hawkeye, quien la esquiva con rapidez y hace que una de sus flechas se impacte con Scott—. Papá, papá, papá…

—Shh, estoy bien —dice su padre en el suelo, él (ella) con las rodillas en el suelo y sus manos moviéndose frenéticamente por todo el pecho de su padre. Parpadea las lágrimas y murmura el hechizo que practico tantas veces con su madre cuando era un niño. Su mano brilla de verde y tiembla cuando la coloca en la herida, gimiendo con impotencia cuando no empieza a cerrarse.

—Hey, hey —alza la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y ve al Capitán América acercándose, todos congelados en su lugar. Hawkeye está un poco más atrás, viendo a su padre con clara alteración en sus ojos—. Tranquila. Si nos permites podemos llevarlo para que tenga asistencia médica…

—Stiles —susurra su padre y vuelve sus ojos a él—. Voy a estar bien, shh, no lo hagas….

—Papá… —solloza. Derek está a su lado en un segundo, la manada rodeándolos, dejando a los Vengadores unos metros lejos. Observa a todos y asiente—. Está bien…. —jadeos tras él (ella)—. Pero tienen que dejar en paz a la manada.

—Vamos contigo —espeta Derek, no apartando sus ojos rojos del Capitán América.

No importa. No importa nada tan sólo su padre en el suelo sangrando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Scott se mueve incómodo en su lugar, un poco cansado de observar a Derek moverse de arriba y abajo en el pasillo del Helicarrier en la bahía médica. Hace media hora el Sheriff salió de operación, en éste momento inconsciente para el resto del mundo, Stiles siendo llevada a otro lugar aún bajo las protestas de la manada. Suspira y observa al resto de la manada, cada uno perdidos en su mente.

Él recuerda a la madre de Stiles, su cabello castaño casi negro cayendo en su espalda en remolinos perfectos, de la gran sonrisa que tenía cada que él y Stiles hacían una travesura, de los cuentos sobre dioses y guerreros, de el ceño ligeramente fruncido cuando Stiles o él se lastimaban, del verde de su vestido y del amor cuando observaba al Sheriff. Él recuerda todo eso y es por eso que no puede sobreponer la imagen de Loki sobre la madre de Stiles. Es difícil de creer y una parte de él está enojado por haber sido mantenido en la oscuridad sobre todo. Pero también entiende y eso hace que los perdone con tanta facilidad.

Y el Sheriff…

No, el Sheriff es un gran hombre que ha hecho de todo para remendar su pasado y él sería el primero en levantarse y defender eso. El Sheriff ha sido un padre más de lo que su propio padre fue para él, y él ama al Sheriff por todo lo que hizo por su madre y él. Barney Barton nunca existió para él y eso seguiría de esa manera.

—Derek —escucha a Cora—. Ya siéntate. Nos estás mareando.

El Alfa gruñe y hace una mueca simpática hacia el hombre.

Habían pasado dos días cuando el amigo de Derek, Wade, (de quién Derek no dio mucha información salvo el hecho que lo conocía de New York) les dio toda la información que necesitaban para encontrar a Stiles y el Sheriff y todos se metieron en los autos para seguirlos lo antes posible, Peter y Chris quedándose atrás para tener refuerzos en el territorio. Fue sólo cuestión de horas para que todo Beacon Hills se enterara de lo ocurrido con los Stilinski, haciendo todo lo posible para detener la investigación de los de SHIELD, no dispuestos a dar en bandeja de plata a su Sheriff, por mucho que su pasado no fuera lo más favorable para su actual vida. Una parte de él se sorprendió, pero era de esperar cuando el Sheriff hizo tanto por las personas del pueblo.

Cuando llegaron y encontraron al Sheriff en la gasolinera siendo rodeado por agentes SHIELD, ninguno dudo en lanzarse para ayudar al hombre que se volvió en una especie de padre o abuelo para la manada, el persistente olor de Stiles a unos metros que los conducía al bosque.

Decir que cuando vio a Stiles casi dejo que su mandíbula tocara el suelo es decir un eufemismo, porque ahí se encontraba Stiles como _mujer_. Una mujer muy atractiva.

Se golpea mentalmente y se pone de pie, estirando sus músculos y pensando los pros y contras de acercarse al agente en la puerta para ver si les dan algo de comer. No cree que sea el único con hambre en el lugar, ahora todos más tranquilos viendo el vidrio que los separa de donde el Sheriff descansa en la cama. Realmente estuvo asustado cuando vio como caía el hombre, pero lo que más lo asustó (y lo que hizo que todos se detuvieran en el bosque) fue sentir una corriente fría desde los pies hasta la cabeza atravesarlos como un rayo, una luz roja envolviendo momentáneamente a Stiles mientras se encontraba en el suelo junto a su padre. Esa fue la razón por la cual detuvieron la pelea. Todos sabían que Stiles tiene la magia, Deaton confirmado con esa expresión criptica que parecía perpetua en el rostro del hombre, pero lo que sintieron fue realmente poderoso y aterrador.

Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más extraño.

* * *

 

Clint observa como Loki acaricia con dulzura los cabellos rizados de su hijo, abrazando al niño (niña) contra su pecho y susurrando palabras de consuelo, su sobrino envolviendo los brazos alrededor del pecho del hombre a quien llama mamá. No era lo que esperaba, pero de cierta forma lo reconfortaba ver todo ese amor entre madre e hijo.

En el momento en que dejaron a Barney a manos de los médicos y a la manada de hombres lobos (¡de todas las cosas!), llevaron a Stiles a otra habitación, esperando a que Thor apareciera con Loki, lo cual no tardaron ni diez minutos cuando los dos Dioses hicieron acto de aparición en una luz blanca. Stiles saltó de la silla, corriendo hacia donde Loki estaba encadenado, y con un movimiento rápido no sólo tenía envuelto al Dios en un abrazo, sino que también desaparecieron las restricciones de las muñecas de Loki, un sollozo espaciándose del adolescente y _Papá está herido y no podía curarlo y no sé por qué_ y _Shh, bien, bien mi pequeño, está bien._

—Bueno, mi curiosidad científica ha sido satisfecha… por el momento.

—¡Tony!

—¿Qué? Tenía curiosidad y ¡mira!, el chico puede ser chica.

—¿Te dijo algo Loki cuando venían para acá? —escucha a Bruce preguntar a Thor, quien sólo suspira.

—Mi hermano estaba molesto y muy preocupado… Él quería mantenerlos a salvo de Asgard, me ha dicho. Padre no estará contento con esta información.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta, volteando a ver al Dios del trueno.

—Padre nunca ha estado contento con los otros hijos de mi hermano —una expresión triste se posa en las características masculinas del Dios—. Si se entera de la existencia del pequeño Glapsviðr, Padre lo tomaría y lo encerraría para la eternidad, como ha hecho con los otros hijos de mi hermano, y el padre del pequeño sería…

—¿Sería qué, Thor?

—Será asesinado a manos de mi Padre —dice con cierta solemnidad y por un momento siente que sus piernas no lo sostendrán más. Eso… Oh, mierda, ¿qué han hecho?

—¿Qué? —espeta, para su sorpresa, Tony, la expresión haciendo juego con la de los otros vengadores.

—No podemos permitir eso —dice Steve, dando un paso hacia él. Regresa los ojos hacia donde se encuentra Stiles y Loki y es cuando se topa con la mirada del Dios, acusadora y profunda de una forma que no era la última vez.

( _Loki sabía cuándo lo controlo hace unos meses. Loki sabía quién es y su relación con Barney. Se pregunta qué otras cosas sabe_ ).

Y, como su nombre es Clint Barton, no permitirá que le quiten a la única familia que tiene, por mucho que este enojado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Derek observa el pasillo del cual no se ha movido desde que llego al Helicarrier, sólo la constante respiración de Stiles recostada en su lado el único sonido que invade el espacio. El resto de su manada descansa en habitaciones ofrecidas por el Agente Coulson, un poco a regañadientes pero el cansancio haciendo desistir sus protestas.

Se acomoda y pasa su brazo por los hombros de Stiles, atrayéndola contra su pecho y haciendo todo lo posible para que se encuentre lo más cómoda durmiendo en una silla. Ellos se han quedado en el pasillo, la madre de Stiles ahora durmiendo junto a su marido en la pequeña cama, algo que hacía que desviara la mirada porque es demasiado privado.

El Loki que vieron en televisión y la madre de Stiles son tan diferentes, pero es consiente que son la misma persona y lo único que los diferencia es el género gracias a la magia. Aun le sorprende recordar como Scott abrazó al Dios no más tenerlo enfrente, abrazo que fue regresado con paciencia y cariño, todo bajo la atenta mirada de los Vengadores y la manada.

Stiles suspira y se acurruca más en su pecho, un extraño –pero tan familiar– calor incendiando su interior. Hace tan sólo unos días creía que la había perdido y por un momento odio al Sheriff por arrebatarle a una de las pocas constantes en su vida desde hace un tiempo muy largo. Besa los cabellos rojizos que caían en rizos y descansa su cabeza sobre la de Stiles, queriendo conciliar el sueño que su mente no le permitía con temor de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos y no encontrar a Stiles a su lado.

Alza la vista y se encuentra a Hawkeye (quien al parecer es tío de Stiles) y entrecierra los ojos, desconfiado del otro hombre por los sucesos recientes.

—Hale —asiente el rubio como saludo, los ojos claros por un momento centrándose en la figura dormida en su pecho—. No creo que sea muy cómodo para Stiles.

—Lo sé, pero no quiere alejarse de sus padres —dice con exasperación y cariño hacia Stiles, quien sólo murmura en sueños. Hawkeye vuelve a asentir y dirige su mirada a la habitación separada por un vidrio, su rostro no regalando sus emociones.

Guardan silencio (algo incómodo, ¿pero qué se puede esperar?), cada uno perdido en sus mentes.

—Barney… —escucha y voltea a ver con una ceja alzada, los ojos claros del otro hombre viendo la cama con intensidad—, John, ¿es un buen hombre?

—Lo es —contesta unos segundos después—. Cuando mi familia murió en el incendió, el Sheriff se acercó a mi hermana y a mí y nos dijo lo sucedido… En ese momento sentí que mi mundo se caía en pedazos, pero él simplemente coloco una mano en mi hombro, me vio a los ojos y me dijo: “Ellos te aman, sigue viviendo por ese amor” y… ya no me sentí como si no pudiera respirar y que había alguien para mí, afuera en el mundo, que me cuidaba.

—Te acusó de sospechoso de asesinato.

—Eso fue un error y en todo momento hizo todo lo posible para reunir la mayor cantidad de evidencia para encontrar al verdadero asesino. Siempre fue comprensivo y, a pesar de que tenía que ser profesional, cuidaba de mí.

—Hm.

Se miraron por un largo minuto antes de que Hawkeye asintiera con la cabeza, estirando una mano y acariciando la cabeza de Stiles antes de regresar por el camino que lo trajo.

Él no conocía los detalles, pero sabía que guardar rencor a la única familia que te queda tampoco es lo mejor, así que es su turno de esperar lo mejor para la familia de su compañero de manada, una que sentía propia.

El calor reconfortante de Stiles es lo que finalmente lo induce al sueño y con eso espera que el día siguiente todo regrese a su normalidad no tan normal.

* * *

 

Poco a poco la manada regresa a Beacon Hills, conscientes de que tenían que regresar a clases antes de que empezaran a sospechar. El único que se quedó con los Stilinski fue el Alfa Hale, quien al parecer tiene una relación bastante peculiar con el sobrino (quien luego de que le consiguieran un cambio de ropa regreso a su versión masculina) de Clint, algo que desconcertaba ligeramente a Steve y hacia que Tony se burlara de él, Bruce y Natasha rodando los ojos con fastidio.

Steve decidió ignorar las constantes burlas, todavía preocupado por su compañero de equipo que se sumió en un extraño mutismo. John Stilinski se recuperó con rapidez gracias a la magia de su hijo guiada por Loki, quien en ese momento se veía despojado de su propia magia, lo cual fue tan fascinante de ver.

—¿Regresaran a Beacon Hills? —pregunta y ve como John Stilinski se tensa en su lugar en la silla de la pequeña sala en donde se encuentran.

—Me gustaría —suspira John—, pero para éste momento todos ya deben saber quién soy realmente y no quiero causarles alguna incomodidad. Pero se merecen la verdad, así que espero que sean comprensivos —dice con otro suspiro y el Alfa Hale gruñe suavemente al lado del hombre.

—Glapsviðr podría hacer un hechizo que borre la memoria de forma selectiva –dice Loki con los brazos cruzados, observando a su marido (y eso aún es extraño) con cierta diversión. El hombre frunce ligeramente el ceño y voltea a ver a su hijo.

—¿Cuántas veces has usado ese hechizo en mí? —pregunta John con una ceja alzada y el adolescente ríe con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué? Yo no lo he usado en ti, papá, que cosas dices —vuelve a reír y John hace un movimiento con su ceja que pone más nervioso a su hijo—. Uh, tal vez dos.... ¿tres veces?

Loki ríe con fuerza y John suspira con cansancio.

—Loki, ¿qué habíamos dicho sobre enseñarle hechizos al niño que podría usar contra mí?

—Ya, John —ríe Loki—, no es tan grave.

—¿No es tan grave? ¿Qué cosas ha hecho éste niño que no me he enterado? —resopla el hombre y Loki vuelve a reír, Stiles viendo éste intercambio con aburrimiento, mientras el Alfa Hale sólo se cruza de brazos.

Por el soslayo observa como Clint se relaja momentáneamente en su asiento, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su boca.

Horas más tarde ve como Loki se despide de su familia (y sí, hay lágrimas en algún momento), desapareciendo en un rayo de luz con Thor, quien ha jurado no revelar la existencia de los Stilinski en Asgard, y dejándolos a ellos para resolver los últimos detalles de las condiciones a las que han llegado (con Tony ofreciendo una pasantía al niño Stilinski para sus vacaciones, impresionado por la inteligencia que ha demostrado en el poco tiempo de convivencia con ellos), para luego marcharse en un hechizo de la plataforma.

Nick Fury suspira y con un asentimiento hacia ellos desaparece a su oficina, seguido de María Hill.

—¿Hay alguna esperanza de que vuelvas a verlos, Clint? —pregunta Natasha, una ceja alzada hacia el arquero. Clint sonríe suavemente.

—Stiles me invitó para la Navidad.

Y eso es un buen comienzo. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Epílogo**

John Stilinski suspira cuando detiene el auto frente a la comisaria, preparándose mentalmente para lo que enfrentaría adentro. Pero él está dispuesto a dar la cara, porque si hay algo que ha aprendido a través de los años es a eso, a dar la cara por sus errores y no retractarse.

Vuelve a suspirar y baja del auto, ajustando su chaqueta, y caminando en línea recta hacia el interior. Y es dolorosamente consiente del silencio que envuelve a la comisaria cuando todos los ojos caen en él.

—John —dice la Sargento Anderson con una expresión sorprendida, dando un paso hacia él. Sonríe suevamente antes de carraspear y tensar los hombros.

—Vengo para disculparme —empieza, alzando un mano para detener lo que sea que Mike quisiera decir—, y a renunciar al puesto de Sheriff.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta tras él Betty, la recepcionista que ha trabajado veinte dos años para la policía.

—Porque les he mentido. No sólo a ustedes, sino que también a Beacon Hills que puso su confianza en mí y yo les defraude de esa forma —vuelve a suspirar—. Era joven y huérfano y las cosas que hice en ese tiempo me han perseguido toda mi vida y me he arrepentido cada día. Pero decidí cambiar de vida cuando conocí a Lokke hace veinte años, porque quería darle una mejor vida a la que se convirtió en mi familia.

—¿Y sólo así? —escucha a uno de los novatos que él mismo entrevisto hace unos meses.

—Sí, sólo así —asiente—. Cambie de nombre para empezar de nuevo y creí que la mejor forma de redimirme era proteger a mis prójimos. Fue por eso que entre a la academia y eventualmente me volví policía.

—¿Qué va a pasar contigo, John? —pregunta la Sargento Anderson viéndolo con tristeza.

—No lo sé —suspira. El lugar vuelve a quedar en silencio.

—Eso no será ningún problema —escucha y todos voltean a ver hacia la puerta, en donde entra un trajeado Agente Coulson.

—¿Agente Coulson? —el nombrado le sonríe y se coloca a su lado, carraspeando para llamar la atención hacia él.

—Debido a los acontecimientos recientes y que, aquí, el Sr. Stilinski ha sido de ayuda para la captura de una organización que ha estado amenazando a la integridad de los ciudadanos de Estados Unidos, SHIELD y el gobierno de Estados Unidos han dado al Sr. Stilinski inmunidad y se le retirara todos los cargos contra su persona con efecto inmediato.

Y es cuando los gritos emocionados y abrazos empiezan a por montón, John demasiado sorprendido por el giro de los acontecimientos.

—¡Eso es fantástico, John! —exclama Mike mientras lo abraza, riendo ante su expresión confundida.

—¿No… están molestos? —todos en la habitación se encogen de hombros.

—Al principio estábamos furiosos —dice Mike, asintiendo al resto de los policías—. Pero no podíamos dejar pasar como si nada todo lo que has hecho por nosotros y Beacon Hills. Nos has demostrado que una persona puede cambiar para bien si se redime de sus errores, así que no vamos a aceptar una renuncia de ti, Sheriff, al menos hasta que estés demasiado viejo para poder moverte más de dos pasos —sonríe con petulancia y él rueda los ojos, no queriendo llorar frente a todos ahí, aceptando los abrazos.

Más tarde (luego de volver a pedir disculpas y ser abrazado por el alcalde que sólo se había encogido de hombros, _porque no puedo pensar lo peor de la persona que salvo la vida de mi hijo, John_ ) él se cruza de brazos hacia el Agente Coulson, que sólo sonríe amablemente hacia él fuera de la comisaria.

—¿Y eso que ha sido? —pregunta. Coulson sólo alza una ceja.

—No es nada —dice Coulson—. Visto todo lo que ha hecho por Beacon Hills, el Director Fury vio favorable darle una pequeña ayuda para regresar a su vida.

Él no le cree, pero está dispuesto a aceptar eso.

Coulson asiente en su dirección, dispuesto para encaminarse al auto negro que lo espera en el otro lado de la calle, pero lo detiene:

—¿Esto… —lo ve a los ojos—, esto ha sido cosa de Clint? —pregunta un poco esperanzado. Coulson sólo sonríe y con un último asentimiento de la cabeza, camina hacia el auto. Él sonríe un poco, antes de negar con la cabeza y entrar al auto para dirigirse a su casa por una merecida comida alta en calorías, por mucho que a su hijo le moleste eso.

-

Coulson entra al auto y pronto se encuentra en movimiento, guardando silencio hacia la figura sentada a su lado.

—Gracias —dice Clint sin verlo. Él sonríe.

—De nada.

* * *

**Extra**

—¿Una manada de hombre lobos, en serio? ¿Cómo es que eso no está en las bases de datos de SHIELD? Te imaginas lo que podría existir allá afuera. A lo mejor las hadas son una cosa. O los duendes. ¿Será que usan esos gorritos ridículos?

—Ya cállate, Tony.

—¡Pero Bruce!

—A veces no sé porque me junto contigo.

—Es porque me amas y no puedes negarlo, grandote. ¿Bruce? ¡Bruce! ¿A dónde vas?

—…


End file.
